Love Found
by countwes
Summary: Aizen is dead. Unohana and Isane find love in one another. Don't like girl/girl don't read!


It's my first fanfic so go easy on the reviews. **Don't like girl/girl don't read.** It's a Unohana/Isane fic from Bleach. Enjoy! .

**Love Found**

It was over. The war with Aizen was over, but the damage to Seireitei was phenomenal. Squads had been devastated and the 2nd division had lost the most of its forces and left Soi Fon with a grievous injury to the back. Most of the other captains had not been horribly injured, most just with bruises and scrapes and little energy left in the aftermath. The injuries and dieing kept the 4th division on their toes and in constant motion.

Unohana currently was focused on healing Chad's mangled arm. She had yet to find Isane and check to see if she was having success healing the others injuries. A sigh gently pressed passed the weary captains' lips as she finished healing Chad's arm.

"T-thank you, Retsu-san," his voice was weak but his gratefulness eased through.

Smiling with a gentle nod she responded, "Please, you need your rest."

She slipped out of the room and slid the door shut gently. Several squad seats rushed over and began to ask for instructions but one shout caused her heart to flip.

"Fukataichou Isane requests help!"

"Where is she?"

As they traversed through the halls of the 4th division Unohana noticed that Orihime was kneeling beside a bed that bore a lower seat officer her aura surrounding his body as she healed the numerous wounds that mangled his body. Kenpachi was sitting up several beds away glowering out the window and Byakuya lay sleeping and Nanao sat beside Mastumotos' bed reading while Shunsui sat beside Ukitake quiet. Unohanas' heart strings pulled at the sight of her comrades.

"Taichou, we're here."

Unohana smiled in thanks and slid open the door and entered. Isane sat beside the bed of Ichigo, concentrating hard on the X that cut across his chest. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and shallow.

"Isane," Unohanas' voice was soft as she laid a hand on her beloved vice captains shoulder.

The younger shinigami jumped and broke her concentration, "T-taicho-ou, I- I tried--," a gentle finger placed on her lips to silence her.

"It's fine, Isane, let me finish here," her voice gently washed over the vice's heart as she knelt assessing the wound. As her captain worked Isane stood by her side fetching whatever she requested.

The sun set slowly over the horizon bringing orange and yellow ribbons of light through the crack in the window. Unohana finished wrapping Ichigos' wound and turned to her dozing vice captain.

She reached over and gently shook her shoulder and smiled as Isane opened her bleary eyes. "I'm finished, let's finish for today, yes?"

"Y-yes, taichou," she turned to leave but a hand slid around her wrist pulling her back.

"Isane," Unohanas' voice was barely a whisper as she pulled her vice captain into a hug, "are you alright?"

"I-I think I'll be able to pull through, _Unohana._" Her arms wrapped around Unohanas' back and squeezed causing the smaller woman to shiver slightly.

"I was worried when you called for me," Unohana whispered into Isanes' delicate ear, "I thought something happened to you…"

She let her sentence hang in the comfortable silence. Isane took a deep breath and muttered, "I wouldn't let anything happen to me, for your sake."

"Isane…"

She pulled the taller girls lips down to meet hers in a gentle sweet kiss. Isane held her closer and responded eagerly rubbing her hand along Unohanas' spine. Unohana pulled away with a gasp, her cheeks rosy pink which mirrored her vice captains.

"Later, Isane," she placed a hand on Isanes' cheek and gently pulled away with a smile and slid out the door.

A month ago Isane would have died with an exploding head if she ever was that close to her captain. Isane knew she loved her captain long before she ever entered the 4th division, admiring her from a distance but to afraid to apply for the position. Isane never believed she would be loved in return because of appearance and gentle voice too small for her tall and lanky body, her oversized hands, and passive way of living.

_Until one night_, she thought with a smile as she walked back to her room. That night had been like many others, she awoke from a nightmare involving maimed bodies and her sister dying in her arms, awaking her in a cold sweat and no desire to fall asleep again. She had wondered out of her room to the covered space near her captains' room. There she found Unohana sitting admiring the stars and sipping her tea. Unohana noticed Isane and invited her with a smile to sit with her.

_"Having trouble sleeping again, Isane?" She had questioned with concern only she could show. _

_"Y-yes captain," murmured Isane._

_"Would you want to talk about it?"_

_"I-it's nothing thing, c-captain."_

_Unohana reached out and placed a hand on her vice captains shoulder. Isane jumped and blushed a furious red at the touch. "Talk to me Isane, please? I want to help, you know I do." _

_"C-captain…" Isane broke down in tears and Unohana pulled her into a caring hug. Isane choked out the details of her nightmare and her fears of never being loved._

_"Captain, I-I don't t-t-think I –_hic- _am good enough to—," a finger cut her off and the look in Unohanas' eyes made her swallow her words quickly. _

_"Isane," she stroked a small hand over the younger woman's cheek, "don't say that, you are loved, _I _love you."_

_A smile broke through the tears and Isane muttered, "I love you too, Captain."_

_Unohana shook her head and said, "You misunderstand, Isane, I," she paused and bent her head to kiss Isanes' lips gently, "love," another kiss, "you." _

_Isane stared and opened her mouth then shut it like a fish out of water. Suddenly it clicked in her mind and her shyness disappeared. _

_"Unohana, I love you too," and she pulled herself off the ground. Her lips pressed to the smaller woman's in urgency and Unohanas' lips began to move against Isanes'. Unohana pulled away gently and whispered, "Will you spend the night with me?" _

_Isane's shy disposition returned in an instant, "W-what? Are you s-sure?" _

_"Yes," Unohana kissed her again this time slower and more gently. _

Isane smile grew wider as she lay on her bed and slowly started to fall asleep. A few hours later she awoke not from a nightmare but from her door sliding open and shut and a small, lithe body sliding herself into the space next to her. An arm snaked its way around her waist and a small voice muttered.

"Isane," a sweet kiss to her cheek, "I'm cold."

Chuckling softly Isane turned pulling Unohanas' smaller body to hers.

"I love you, Isane," whispered the older woman.

Isanes' hand stroked her cheek with the same gentleness as the older shinigami did that night more than a month ago. "The stars pale compared to my love for you."

Laughter bubbled from Unohanas' chest as she said, "That's too romantic for you!"

"That's what your love did to me," she pulled the other down into a kiss. Unohana wrapped her arms around Isanes' neck and moaned as she probed her tongue along her lips. Their tongues danced in a lover's battle as Isane stroked her finger tips along Unohanas sides causing the older woman to groan. Isane left a trail of heat as she kissed down Unohanas neck and to her collar bone. She pulled the white robe apart reveling creamy skin to her hot gaze.

"Take it off, Isane," gasped Unohana against her love's ear. Isane pulled it off and tossed it over her head as she kissed Unohana. Her lips moved down again but continued until she reached the fleshy mounds of her captains' chest. She wrapped her lips around her hard nipples and sucked gently.

"I-Isane…oh…"

Isane trailed a hand down her abdomen to the center of all Unohanas' heat, she tentatively stroked her finger against the heat and Unohana cried out, arching her back. Isane continued her stroking assault as she kissed her gently. Unohana's climax came quickly, with her crying out against Isane's shoulder, and the sweet torture came to an end and she lay in her vice captains arm until her breathing slowed.

Isane nuzzled against her lover's neck and slowly slipped into sleep before muttering, "I love you, Unohana."


End file.
